Sick
by tubbington
Summary: The morning Rachel finds herself to be sick.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing a fic. It's a two-shot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to coughing and wheezing. Last night, her fathers told her that they were leaving at 5am that morning, just so that she wouldn't be surprised when she didn't hear them singing during her work out on the elliptical at 6am. Walking to the washroom, another cough had broken the eerie silence of the house. Rachel's chest vibrated and her throat clenched. Her eyes widened, as she looked at a pale, messed figure, coughing in the mirror.<p>

Rachel's hand reached for the tap, and she heard a ring, the doorbell. Quinn picks Rachel up to go to school every morning, but she usually comes two hours later from when Rachel wakes up. Rachel is stood there, water running over her hands, and the doorbell rings again. This time, she turns the tap off, walking to the front door. She opens the door to a cheery Quinn, but once hazel and brown meet, Quinn frowns. It's the same frown Rachel always sees after school when Quinn has to go home.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll see you tomorrow?"<em>

"_Of course, Quinn. Like every other morning. I don't understand why you have to pout at me every time I leave your car. It's very endearing, but it makes me want to never leave your side."_

"_Then don't," Quinn says, mouth turned down. _

_Rachel frowns, as she says, "I have to." _

_Whispering, "I know," Quinn leans forward brushing Rachel's brunette bangs away, and kisses her forehead._

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you're sick," Quinn announces, pout in effect.<p>

"Quinn, I can assure you, I am not. I may not look it, but I am feeling one hundred percent today, and I would like it if you didn't say things like that."

Hiding her smirk, Quinn tells Rachel, "Sweetie, you are in your pyjamas, it doesn't look like you've showered yet, and it took me two rings for you to get to the door."

"Well, when one comes at 6am expecting a woman to be done getting ready, I must say they are a bit ridiculous."

Unable to hide the smile forming on her face, Quinn exclaims, "See! You are sick! It's 8 o'clock!"

Rachel's head quickly turns to the clock in the kitchen. 8:03am on the dot. Turning her head back to Quinn, mouth agape, eyes wide, she just stares.

Quinn smiles at the adorable of that which is her girlfriend, and yells, "Well, come on then, get ready!" Hearing those words, Rachel stood up straight and ran up the stairs coughing along the way. Quinn couldn't suppress the tiny giggle struggling to escape her lips.

Quinn walks in, closing the door behind her. Going into the kitchen, she starts to scavenge the cabinets and drawers for cough medicine.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel is walking down the steps into the kitchen. Hair still a mess in braids, and clothes not neat and tidy like always. Quinn can't help but smile, though. She's still as beautiful as the first day they met in grade school. Quinn sets down a glass of water, a spoon, and the bottle of Buckley's.

Rachel looks at her incredulously. "You expect me to drink that? It's not like I'm dying!"

Quinn smiles sweetly, "It will make you feel better, I promise."

"Okay…" Rachel says in defeat. Looking down, fiddling with her fingers, she asks, "Will you do it for me?"

"Um, yeah, okay," Quinn says, blushing.

Quinn handed Rachel the glass of water, and picks up the bottle and spoon. Pouring just enough to fill the spoon, Quinn tells Rachel, "Open wide." Closing her eyes, Rachel opens her mouth awaiting the disgusting taste of the white liquid. Once the spoon fully entered her mouth, she clamped her mouth down, and Quinn swiftly pulled the spoon out of her mouth. Swallowing, Rachel took her glass to her lips and gulped down half the water.

"Great! Just another spoon, okay, Rach?" Quinn asks timidly. Eyes closed because of the taste, Rachel nods her head up and down. "Yeah, okay."

Quinn pours the second spoon and brings it to Rachel's mouth. Rachel does the same childish actions she did when she drank the first spoon.

Quinn gets up then and tells Rachel to get some breakfast because they're leaving. Rachel gets up, getting her rice milk, her cereal, a bowl, and the spoon she used for the medicine. Pouring the contents into the bowl, she then goes into the living room to get her school bag, and meets Quinn at the front door. "I'm ready," Rachel says brightly.

Eyebrows raised, Quinn points to the bowl of cereal currently in Rachel's palms. "With that?"

"Yes, it's my breakfast, Quinn. Is there something wrong?" Rachel says to Quinn with a confused look on her face.

"Uhhh… no, it's fine, Rachel," Quinn smirks.

Walking out the door, they head over to Quinn's car. On the passenger side, Quinn opens the door for Rachel, as usual. There's a pause. Rachel stands there waiting. Quinn looks at her puzzled, "Are you going to get in?" Brows crunched to the centre, Rachel climbs in. On any other day, Quinn would have kissed her before she went in.

Quinn walks around her car and gets in herself. Buckling up her seat belt, she hears Rachel ask, "Why didn't you kiss me?" She looks up to see Rachel looking down at the bowl of cereal clasped in her hands. Quinn frowns. Prying one of Rachel's hands away from the bowl, Quinn holds it tight. "Rachel, you're sick. I don't want to risk catching it from you."

"Oh, okay…"

Quinn sighs, looks forward, and starts the car to drive to school. The only noise being made was the soft noises of music coming from the radio. Whenever Quinn looked towards Rachel at a red light, she would see that same look from when she had to go away to cheer camp.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you have to go? I mean, you don't even like hanging out with the other cheerleaders, only Santana and Brittany. There are a hundred ways we could spend summer together. We could go on dates, cuddle in bed while we watch movies, sleepovers—"<em>

"_Rachel, stop. I have to go. If I don't, Ms. Sylvester will kick me off of the Cheerios."_

_Rachel's head falls down, defeated. Her hands holding onto Quinn's like her life depended on it, all Rachel can say is, "Right…"_

_Quinn pulls one of her hands away from Rachel's grip, lifts up Rachel's head, and kisses her softly on the lips. Pulling away, Quinn whispers, "I'll be back soon. It's only two weeks." Rachel looks into her eyes, "I'll miss you." Putting their foreheads together, Quinn sighs, "I'll miss you, too."_

* * *

><p>When they arrived at McKinley, they exited the car at the same time. Quinn had to quickly run up to Rachel as she was getting ahead. As Quinn joined their hands, Rachel whined, "Quinn, I can't eat my cereal!" Quinn just smiled. "Eat when we separate for classes." Stopping in her tracks, Rachel looked up at Quinn. "Tomorrow, you will be sitting through a power point as to why eating breakfast at the right time is necessary for me to be healthy." Quinn starts to walk, a jump in her step, pulling Rachel along. "Yes, of course."<p>

As they arrive in the school, the first bell rings. Quinn squeezes Rachel's hand. Looking disheartened, Quinn tells Rachel, "I have to go now, sweetie. Get to class safe, you have English first period."

Quinn lets go of Rachel's hand to walk to her class. Once contact is lost, Rachel picks up her spoon and starts eating her cereal, while walking to her class.

Up ahead, Finn closed his locker just in time to see Rachel. Walking up to her, he asked, "Are you, like, sleepwalking?" Looking up at Finn, Rachel starts, "You have to be able to sleep, to sleepwalk."

"Quinn said the medicine would make me feel better. I am not feeling any better. Which means Quinn won't kiss me. Which means my life is over!"

As Rachel goes back to her cereal, Finn asks, "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

Dropping her spoon, Rachel looks back at him.

"Why don't you get it? I _need_ Quinn to live!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Used to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a two-shot. This is the end for sure, though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, Rachel's coughs got worse and worse. It started out with a small cough here and there, but she came out of English class openly wheezing. During Spanish, Rachel's next class, her coughing was nonstop. Every other word Mr. Schuester said, there would be a cough coming from the small girl.<p>

Coughing into her arm for the hundredth time, Mr. Schuester finally told her, "Rachel! Don't you think you should go home to rest? You are disrupting this class."

Rachel had been coughing all day. She couldn't even respond. Standing up, she just left without a word.

Rachel's fathers wouldn't be home that day. They left so early that morning because they were leaving to go out of state. Walking through the halls mindlessly, Rachel didn't have the energy to walk all the way home. She would have fainted on the way there. The only place she could go was the nurse's office.

Arriving to the nurse's office, Rachel said, "Hello?" No answer. _"Great. The nurse isn't even here," _Rachel thought, as she collapsed on the clean white bed. Curling up into a ball, Rachel closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Shake. Shake. Shake.<em>

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again due to the bright lights coming from above. Hearing a soft voice, "Rachel, wake up," Rachel tries to open her eyes once again. Eyes half open, she sees a blurred figure with blonde hair. "Quinn?"

Voice still soft, Quinn says, "Yes, Rachel, it's me. Where's your bowl?"

"I think I left it in Mr. Schuester's class."

"Okay, I'll get it for you later. Right now, it's time to go home."

Unable to keep her eyes open, Rachel gives up. "Is school over?"

"No, but it's lunch now, and I can drive you home, okay?"

Nodding, Rachel says, "All right."

After hearing confirmation that she will be driving Rachel home, Quinn puts both her arms under the girl, and lifts. Rachel squeaks and finally opens her eyes to look at Quinn. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to my car."

"Quinn! I can walk!"

"But I'll feel better if you're in my arms. I can't take the chance of you tripping or falling. If you're worried about you being heavy, don't. I'm a Cheerio, I can take a little Berry weight."

Nuzzling her face into Quinn's neck out of embarrassment, Rachel mumbles, "Fine." Quinn smiles brightly, and starts walking towards the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>Once they're at Rachel's house, Quinn picks Rachel up again. Rachel opens and closes the doors for Quinn because her hands are a little full. Ascending the stairs to Rachel's room, Quinn enters and places her on the bed. She lifts the covers and places them back onto Rachel's body, tucking her in.<p>

As Quinn leans down to brush away loose strands of brunette hair, Rachel asks, "Will you be coming back?"

"Yes. Aren't your dads out of state? Why don't I stay the day?"

Rachel beams at this. "Please?"

"Okay," Quinn says while giggling.

Looking at the clock on Rachel's nightstand, Quinn says, "Well, I'd better get going. Lunch is almost over. I don't want to be late." Leaning down once again, Quinn kisses Rachel's forehead. "Get some rest, okay?"

Elated from the kiss, Rachel shouts, "Okay! I love you!" as Quinn starts to walk away.

Laughing, Quinn says quietly to herself, "I love you, too."

Quinn said no kissing, but she couldn't help it. Rachel looked adorable tucked in her bed sheets. It's okay if it's just on the forehead, isn't it?

* * *

><p>When school is over, Quinn goes to her locker, and leaves the school as fast as possible. In every class Quinn had that day, she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was how Rachel was doing, if she was okay or not.<p>

On the drive to Rachel's, it seemed a lot longer. But looking at the clock before leaving the car to head into the house, it was 3:21. The usual time Quinn and Rachel would find themselves kissing goodbye.

Heading into the house with the spare key Rachel gave her, Quinn, yells, "Rachel?" Hearing nothing said back to her, she quickly ran up the stairs. Quietly opening the door to Rachel's room, Quinn whispers, "Rachel?" With the door fully open, Quinn sees the sleeping figure of her girlfriend on the bed. Walking closer until she's by her side, Quinn rests her palm on Rachel's forehead. Quietly to an unconscious Rachel, she says, "Rachel, you're burning up."

Quinn leaves the room to get a bowl of cold water, and a face towel. Going back into Rachel's room, she dips the towel into the bowl, and squeezes the excess water out before putting it on Rachel's forehead. At the contact, Rachel slowly opens her eyes to see Quinn staring at her with a worried look on her face.

"Quinn, I'm fine, it's just a fever," Rachel says smiling.

"Yeah…" Quinn says weakly.

"Come sleep in bed with me?"

Quinn grins then. "Yeah, scoot over."

Rachel moves over as Quinn lifts the covers and enters the bed, taking Rachel's hand in hers. A few minutes pass by as they lie together, and Rachel starts to rustle.

"I don't think you'll be sitting through a thoroughly thought out power point tomorrow. I have no time to prepare it. I'm so sorry, Quinn, I've let you down."

"It's okay, Rachel," Quinn says, laughing quietly to herself.

After a while, Quinn looks over to Rachel. The girl's chest was moving slowly up and down, and her breathing was going at an even pace. Taking one of her hands out from under the cover, Quinn takes the now warm cloth from Rachel's head and places it into the bowl. Hand back in the warmth of Rachel's blanket, she smiles. Closing her eyes, she leans in to kiss Rachel on the temple. Pulling away just a bit to get to Rachel's ear, she whispers, "I love you."

**_End_**

**_Review?  
><em>**


End file.
